villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aurelian Titus
Aurelian Titus is a main antagonist of the Dragon Age comic series. He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium. Little is known of him since he has no lands and no family but only a reputation for power and knowing things that no one else does. Involvement ''Dragon Age: The Silent Grove'' The spirit of Claudio Valisti reveals that it was Aurelian Titus who told him to capture Alistair. According to Yavana, he was also the one who took King Maric Theirin from her in pursuit for power that the scions of Calenhad Theirin bear in their blood. Alistair decides to find Aurelian and kill him. ''Dragon Age: Those Who Speak'' Alistair, Isabela and Varric Tethras attend a ball in Qarinus. According to Varric's friend, Maevaris Tilani, Aurelian is about to arrive. She tells that he has no lands and no family, only a reputation for power and for knowing things no one else does. When he enters the hall, Alistair introduces himself and demands that Aurelian tell him what happened to Maric. The magister and his minions, who apparently belong to a dragon cult, prepare to attack and when Titus tries to use blood magic on Alistair, the latter uses his templar skills to interrupt it. As soon as Aurelian realizes that Alistair is a Templar, he orders his minions to seize Alistair and leaves. In the ensuing fight Alistair and his companions kill all Aurelian's men but one, who gives out the location of his master's home on Seheron. ''Dragon Age: Until We Sleep'' Varric, Alistair, Isabela and the Arishok, with the Qunari fleet, attack the fortress of Ath Velanis. Varric infiltrates the fortress solo, finding Maevaris Tilani (whom Aurelian Titus had kidnapped) while Alistair and Isabela confront Titus directly, along with two fellow cult mages. Titus uses a new kind of power on the pair and their Qunari allies: "dragonfire," which he states comes from the Theirin dragon blood inherited from Calenhad's drinking Great Dragon blood centuries earlier. As he says, the power "could have been the Theirins' birthright. Instead it just kills." Aurelian attacks Varric and Maevaris in Isabela's Fade Nightmare but Maevaris' magic allows them to escape. Aurelian was unconcerned, declaring that with mages sculpting dreams while in turn shape reality, they shall become like the Old Gods. Once reunited with Alistair and Maric, the party enter Aurelian's dream, his vision of a restored Tevinter: dragons incinerating any who rebels, slaves reminded of their place and the Chant of Light and the Qun purged from the minds of every thinking creature. Inside his fortress, Titus is ambushed by Alistair, Varric and Isabela. Aurelian attacks with the aid of demons he had summoned, however Maevaris opens a portal during the battle allowing Maric to confront his captor. Aurelian conjures the form of a Great Dragon to incinerate Maric but it has no effect. Maevaris then conjured a binding circle, keeping Aurelian's demons from getting at them. Despite being cornered, Aurelian claimed that the greatness of ancient Tevinter will be restored, but Maric reminded with his blood empowering the Magrallen, he declares "You Titus... are not the dreamer here....I am.". He is then decapitated by King Maric, causing him to die in reality.Varric discovers Titus' abduction of King Maric further in the fortress, as the latter has been connected for an uncertain amount of time to a mysterious magical vessel: the "Magrallen", which collects his blood and is augmenting Titus' magical power. Maevaris Tilani states that the magister's intent is to restore the greatness of Tevinter through Titus' and his cult's dreamer powers, which augmented with the Magrallen, would be able to mind control and brainwash all of Thedas. Before this can be accomplished, however, a horrified Varric attempts to shatter the vessel by shooting one of his bolts into it, causing it to crack, explode, and send Titus and the rest to the Fade. Category:Magic Category:Dragon Age Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Slaver Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Deceased